1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for releasing a locking in a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal may be considered. The recent mobile terminal has been improved to have various functions as a multimedia player as well as a basic function such as call.
For example, the mobile terminal may download to play multimedia contents files including a VOD from the broadcasting station or the internet web-site through the wireless communication network for telephone call.
Furthermore, the mobile terminal may include a short-range wireless communication means such as Bluetooth. The mobile terminal may transmit and receive files through the short-range wireless communication channel between terminals having the short-range wireless communication means.
Alternatively, the mobile terminal has a locking function to protect a user's privacy.